Un matrimonio a la fuerza
by Mars team galactic
Summary: Summer es obligada a casarse con Red eyes, ella no quiere pero tiene que hacerlo para que el no lastime a ben, llegará a amarlo?


Matrimonio a la fuerza.

Una jovén de 15 años se encontraba alistandose para su boda. Tenía cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, buen cuerpo y un gran corazón.

Flashback:

Summer: No lo mates , haré lo que tu quieras.

Red eyes: Lo que yo quiera, eh.

Summer solo asistió con la cabeza.

Ben: No summer, no te sacrifiques por mi.

Summer: Lo siento Ben, tu me importas demasiado como para que estes muerto, además puedes encontrar a alguien más que no te ponga en peligro como lo hago yo.

Red eyes: Summer, quiero que seas mi esposa, eso es lo que quiero y no acepto un no por respuesta o vete despidiendo de el.

Summer: Si me casaré contigo, pero liberalo ya , porfavor.

Red eyes: Dejenlo ir y ahora lárgate de aquí, dicho esto cargó a summer en su hombro y se fueron a la nueva guarida de los pinchers.

Volviendo a la realidad, Summer estaba a punto de romper en llanto ya que ella no ama a Red eyes, solamente Ben es dueño de su corazón.

Pincher: Se ve realmente hermosa.

Summer: Tú crees?

Pincher: Por supuesto

Pincher: Ya estas lista, sigueme te llevaré a la limosina.

Summer:( no quiero casarme, ben ojala estes bien) s...i

Summer se encontraba en la limosina que la llevaba a su destino, ser la esposa de su enemigo.

Pincher: Llegamos, dicho esto le abrio la puerta a Summer y ella bajo.

Summer: Ya estoy lista

Pincher: Muy bien ahora entremos a la iglesia, nos están esperando.

Summer : Si, ya es hora.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia Red eyes se encontraba impaciente esperando a su ¨novia¨.

Blue eyes: Mira ahi viene la novia.

Red eyes: Se ve muy hermosa.

Cap 2: Acepto

Sacerdote: Hermanos y hermanas estamos aqui para celebrar el santo matrimonio de dos jóvenes que se aman, están aqui por su voluntad o es a la fuerza.

Red eyes: voluntad propia

Sacerdote: Y usted señorita.

Summer: Vo…lun….tad propia.

Sacerdote: Red eyes aceptas como tu esposa a la señorita Summer Minammi para amarla, respetarla y serle siempre fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Red eyes: Acepto

Sacerdote: Summer Minammi acepta como su esposo al jóven Red eyes para amarlo, respetarlo y serle siempre fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Summer: Yo…. Acepto

Sacerdote: No hay nadie que se interponga en esta unión, los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Dicho esto Red eyes agarró a Summer de la cintura y la besó.

Red eyes: Por fin Summer ya eres toda mía y solamente mía y de nadien más, entendido.

Summer: Si….( Ben como quisiera haber sido tu esposa).

Cap 3. Luna de miel

La jóven pareja después de haber terminado la fiesta , se encontraban alistando sus cosas para irse de luna de miel.

Red eyes: Cariño, ya tienes listas tus cosas?

Summer: Sii, ya estoy lista, vamonos.

Red eyes solamente sonrío y subio el equipaje en el jet privado que el había contratado, el se le veía que estaba contento, por fin había logrado su objetivo: Destrozar el corazón de Ben y Summer era totalmente suya.

Mientras tanto Ben se encontraba llorando por el acontecimiento de la boda de Summer, el hubiera deseado ser ahora su esposo pero no Red eyes se la robó.

Lea: Ben te encuentras bien querido?

Ben: No, me siento destrozado.

Lea: Ella no tuvo elección.

Ben: Yo no quería que ella se sacrificara por mi.

Rodel: Ojalá que Red eyes no la maltrate.

Mientras tanto en el jet, Señor ya llegamos.

Red eyes: Gracias, ahora baje nuestro equipaje, porfavor.

Piloto: Si señor.

En el hotel de Kyoto se encontraban caminando la pareja de recién casados, Red eyes abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se hospedarían y entro con Summer en sus brazos, la depositó en la cama con mucha delicadeza y le empezó a decir lo hermosa que era.

Red eyes: Amorcito, bebé, ya estas lista para nuestra noche?

Summer sintió escalofríos, ella sabía perfectamente que se tenía que entregarsele a el.

Summer: Si

Red eyes empezó a desvestirla y el se quitó la ropa,empezó a masajear con sus pechos y besarla por todo su cuerpo.

Red eyes: Estás lista?, esto va doler.

Summer:… siii

Red eyes Comenzó a penetrarla, ella sintió un dolor muy fuerte que después se convirtió en placer.

Red eyes: Te amo y jamás te pondria una mano encima,prometeme que me amaras,yo ya no le haré daño a Ben, solo quiero que me ames por siempre juntos.

Summer: Esta bien.

5 años después Red eyes y Summer tuvieron gemelos un niño y una niña al que llamaron Emiliano y Emily, Ben se casó con Nema y tuvieron 1 niño al que llamarón Jeremy.

Fin .


End file.
